


i know it's me you think about when you're horny.

by richttps



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts. [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: Starting his first year at college, Eddie didn’t know what to expect.But, he knows falling in love with his straight roommate wasn’t apart of the college experience.And he definitely knows walking into their shared dorm room to Richie moaning his name was not a coincidence.





	i know it's me you think about when you're horny.

**Author's Note:**

> 22: “Deny it all you want. I know it’s me you think about when you’re horny.“
> 
> Richie says fuck a lot, i'm sorry.

Starting his first year at college, Eddie didn’t know what to expect.

But, he knows falling in love with his straight roommate wasn’t apart of the college experience.

And he _definitely_ knows walking into their shared dorm room to Richie moaning his name was not a coincidence.

Eddie’s dreamt about this on multiple occasions, because there was no denying that Richie Tozier was absolutely breathtaking. The moment he stepped in through that door on orientation day, Eddie was hooked. He doesn’t know if it was the head full of curls or the frames that covered those captivating eyes, but all Eddie could imagine is how they’d look between his thighs.

Hearing his name fall from Richie’s lips in a needy way felt like a victory on his part because Eddie’s spent majority of their first semester sitting in the hallway while Richie indulged himself in a late night snack. Now, Eddie doesn’t need to step out of the room while Richie’s working himself sinfully because Eddie was on his mind.

As they stand on separate sides of the room, Eddie’s back pressed against the door and Richie spread out on his own bed with a blanket now covering his lower half, Eddie can’t help but feel a rush of heat jolt in his abdomen. He can see the fear in Richie’s eyes, almost trembling with embarrassment, but Eddie knows better than to pity him because when he looks down at the sheet, he can still see the outline of Richie’s hard cock.

“Did you-” Eddie starts with a smirk pointed in Richie’s direction, because after all the mornings Eddie had to drool over a shirtless Richie, this was his time to play. His voice rolls off his tongue like a purr as he takes a step forward in Richie’s direction with every word. “Were you just saying my name, _Richie?”_

“You wish,” He says, but Eddie watches how he still swipes his tongue against his bottom lip. “You’d be the last name on my mind.”

The sentence that should have come out confidently came out with a tremble behind it, one that was biting Eddie in the neck to keep pushing. There was no serious ambush coming from Richie when he slid off of his own bed, the sheet wrapped around his waist as he stood in front of Eddie. He made no attempts to push past him though, maybe shove him at the shoulder and tell him to fuck off. _No._ Instead, he had a hungry look in his eyes.

**“Deny it all you want, Richie. I know it’s me you think about when you’re horny.”**

Eddie’s tone is sulky, one that drips off of his tongue and slaps Richie in the face. Eddie expected him to flinch and scream, but instead, he just inhales deeply through his nose and moves closer to tower over Eddie, eyes staying locked on his the whole time as he speaks.

“So what if you are?” He starts, and Eddie is stunned. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Eddie’s brain short circuits, because it wasn’t supposed to go this way. He was going to push Richie around a bit until he was raging with blood in his face, but this was the complete opposite. This was causing Eddie’s knees to buckle and his breath to hitch in his throat, swallowing hard as he watches Richie drop the sheet to the floor.

“Gonna drop to your knees and give me a reason to say your name?”

Eddie’s suddenly very hard in his shorts. He feels as if he’s unable to move because every nerve in his body is numb with desire, the thought of Richie coming down because of his lips consuming his brain and _fuck_ , that’s a sight Eddie wants to see.

Richie’s giving him a challenging glare, lips curved in one corner like he expects Eddie to sputter out and flee for the door, but Eddie’s never been one to pass up an opportunity. Especially when Richie’s cock is causing him to drool, thick and veiny - bigger than Eddie was expecting. The rest of his body makes him want to melt, he’s lanky but he makes up in other places for it.

“Cat got your tongue, Eds?” He says again, and this time it’s his turn to be smooth. His voice is thick in his throat, and Eddie almost moans just from that but then Richie’s large hand is wrapping around himself and stroking himself lazily and it draws Eddie's eyes back down, an actual moan falling past his lips.

Eddie doesn’t speak, instead, he wets his lips and sinks to his knees in front of Richie. There’s a hand instantly grasping his jaw and bringing his gaze up to stare at Richie through his eyelashes, patiently waiting with hands on his own thighs.

“Show me what that pretty mouth can do.” Richie hums low in his throat, thumb running across Eddie’s thick bottom lip before his hand is tickling the skin of his cheek and settling into his hair, pushing it away from Eddie’s forehead and gripping it between his knuckles.

The hold on Eddie’s hair only gives Richie leverage to guide Eddie closer until the head of Richie’s cock is bumping against his lips. He sticks his tongue out flat, letting Richie’s cock lay heavy against it and to give Richie a pretty sight. It’s dizzying to feel the heat against his tongue because it’s the touch he’s been dying to wrap his lips around.

Which he does, he starts off with kitten licks to the tip - slowly swirling his tongue around the head that causes Richie’s thighs to shiver with arousal. He’s working at a tender pace, absorbing the moment and learning what has Richie’s muscles clenching in his hair. He realized that when he dips his tongue into the slit, Richie’s jaw clenches and when he hollows his cheeks around then head, it makes Richie groan.

“ _Fuck,_ Jesus,” Richie whines, high in his throat once Eddie’s hand wraps around the base of his dick and he begins turning his wrist in the movements with his lips, still not swallowing down him down fully, just focusing on the tip. “Fuckin - fuck, take it.”

The words make Eddie want to roll his eyes because by now he’s practically gagging for it, and the pace he’s set only has his dick twitching in his shorts for attention and it’s taking all his power not to get himself off. For now, he wants to focus on Richie and slowly untie the knots that he has wound up in his stomach.

Eddie’s hand settles back on Richie’s thigh as he engulfs his cock into the wet heat of his mouth, lips darkened and swollen as he reaches the base of Richie’s dick, holding his position and feeling the head of Richie’s dick hit the back of his throat before he’s pulling back off with a wet pop. Richie gasps above him, fingers scratching against Eddie’s scalp which only encourages him to hollow his cheeks back around him and adding pressure to his suction as he bobs his head enough to have spit trailing down his chin.

Richie’s moans are intoxicating, each one sounds different from the first one - they’re between quick pants of air, or they’re drawn out in waves. Each one causes Eddie to hum in agreement, the vibrations working nicely against Richie’s skin.

It isn’t until Eddie’s peering up at Richie that he releases a full moan, mouth full as their eyes lock. The second their eyes met, Richie’s eyes were blazed - dark with pleasure.

“Look so good, Eds.” Richie cooed, fingers releasing his hair and they brush against his ear. A sensitive spot that makes Eddie shiver as Richie taps his index finger against Eddie’s cheek as a signal to pull off.

When he does, Richie’s bending at the knees to bring himself eye level with Eddie. There are a few seconds of silence while Richie studies Eddie’s face. Eddie knows he looks like a mess, hair wild from being tugged at and lips reddened with spit, but he can’t bring himself to care when Richie’s hand is cupping his jaw again and bringing him into his personal space, lips meters away as Eddie swallows thickly.

“How does my cock taste, baby?” He asks huskily, eyes hooded as he looks into Eddie’s widened ones. There’s a thumb caressing Eddie’s jawline, and it’s comforting but Eddie can’t feel it because he’s too focused on Richie’s lips.

“Tastes good.” Eddie choked out, throat raw. His lips part instinctively when Richie brings him closer, sparks spreading through his lips once he feels Richie’s brush against his own but not connecting.

“Wanna taste it.” Richie breathes before he’s gripping Eddie by the back of his neck and roughly bringing their lips together, bruising at the force of the kiss. Eddie whimpers into it when Richie’s teeth bite at his bottom lip, pulling it back with him before he’s diving back in with his tongue.

It’s dirty and wet, but it’s _so good._

Richie’s an experienced kisser, much more experienced than Eddie. He quickly learned this when Richie’s tongue began massaging against his. Taking their time to swirl their tongues around each other before Richie’s sucking Eddie’s into his mouth and then returning to gliding their lips against each other. It was suffocating as Richie fucks his mouth with his tongue but it only heightened the desire.

Richie’s the first to pull away, pausing back to where their lips are barely touching and they’re breathing each other’s air, only making Eddie dizzier. He flicks his tongue against Eddie’s overworked lips before rising back to his full height, leaving Eddie on his knees with nothing but glossy eyes.

“This sight is much better than what I was imagining before you walked in,” Richie explains, cock still hard in Eddie’s face as he presses delicate kisses to the head. “Wanna cum on your face.”

Eddie’s skin prickles as he takes Richie into his mouth again, this time working him with his hand and mouth. The strokes are making up for what he’s not reaching with his mouth, and he can tell it’s working by the way Richie starts moaning again with his head thrown back, both hands finding their way to the back of Eddie’s head.

“ _Jesus fuck,”_ He moans, pushing at Eddie’s head until his nose is nuzzled against Richie’s abdomen, making sure to breathe calmly through his nose in an attempt not to gag. He still does, the noise echoing through the bedroom as Richie loosens his grip, allowing Eddie to continue jacking him off. “ _Oh god.”_

Eddie’s working sloppier than when he started, aiming for stimulation as he tests out new techniques. He gently scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin of Richie’s cock, watching how Richie’s stomach muscles jump and his dick twitches eagerly in Eddie’s mouth. He keeps the movement for a few more tugs before he’s lifting his other hand and cradling Richie’s balls gently in the palm of his hand, squeezing lightly before massaging them.

“ _Eddie,”_ He grunts, head falling back towards his chest. “Fuck, I’m gonna -”

Eddie’s instantly being pulled back by his hair, one of Richie’s hands wrapping around his own cock as he pumps himself with a sense of urgency. All Eddie can do is tilt his chin up with his tongue out, watching Richie’s nose scrunch up with a mewl. Eddie can tell he’s getting close by the way his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open.

Eddie waits patiently until Richie’s body tenses and jerks forward, and Eddie feels blood buzzing in his ears as Richie dissolves into the pleasure. Cock pulsing as he releases onto Eddie’s face, painting his tongue and cheeks. He maintains keeping his eyes closed through it, feeling the warmth drip onto his face as Richie moans through shockwaves with a string of curse words and Eddie’s name on the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck,” He pants above Eddie, chest raising at a fast pace. “Fuck, you look so hot.”

There’s a finger dragging along Eddie’s face, picking up some of the cum before it’s being pushed into his mouth by Richie. He laps his tongue around the digit graciously, swallowing down what he can before his eyes flutter back open towards Richie.

“Fuck is right.” Eddie teases, tongue licking around his lips to gather the rest of the mess into his mouth.

He allows Richie to pull him up to his feet, knees sore from digging into the carpeted flooring. He attempts to stretch them out, but there’s suddenly a large palm gripping him through his shorts that has him biting a moan back.

“I think I like guys.” It’s all Richie says before he’s sliding his hand past the waistband of the material and his warm hand is wrapped fully around Eddie.

It makes Eddie puff with laughter, mind hazy with the stimulation Richie’s bringing him.

“I’d hope so.”

Richie doesn’t respond with words this time, instead, he replies with his lips against Eddie’s for the second time - this time with more passion than before, allowing them to fit together naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> https://richardtoz.tumblr.com/


End file.
